


48 Minutes Ago

by Saltyleg



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Frerard, M/M, Mikey Way - Freeform, forest spirit au, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltyleg/pseuds/Saltyleg
Summary: Inspired by extremelybadlydrawnemos' Forest Spirit auGerard is a spirit of the forest he resides in. He has a brother, Mikey, who's a water spirit. One day Gerard is out and about when he runs into a man, Frank.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I never proofread this whoops also I'm not sure how long this'll be so the exposition was pretty rushed heck

Gerard's pov

I feel the the cool touch of leaves kisses against my bare skin as I wander around the forest that I've spent my whole life guarding. But what is my entire life? I cannot remember a day when I was not engulfed in the woods that I call home or hearing the sound of the birds whisper to me. I wander further as I continue to contemplate my origins. I lose my train of thought as I reach my pale arm up to my equally pale face to brush a few strands of inky hair that fell into my eyes, preventing the utter beauty of the forest to be fully absorbed. I keep walking, looking for a friend of mine to greet or for anything out of the ordinary. I turn right down a makeshift path that I've made after walking back and forth so many times. I wonder if straying off my path would be knowledgeable, but there's never is anything threatening in this forest so it shouldn't matter. I act on my impulse and start walking, it felt like floating though; I always feel completely free when I explore and I'm always amazed to see that there's always more land to explore. The air is warm despite the generally coolness surrounding me, everything feels at peace and it's quite wonderful. I begin to notice familiar trees and rocks here hand there as I walk. I recognize the direction in which I stroll and realize I'm headed toward the part of the river; the river is one of my favorite things about these woods, it's powerful and calming simultaneously. I could spend hours just sitting by it and watching the water run its course. Instead of just sitting, I get onto my bare knees and lean over the river. I dip my hands in and feel the sting of the gelid water but I ignore the feeling, I'm used to it. I lift my cupped hands up to my face and drink. The liquid rushes down my throat and into my stomach. It's temperature wakes me up and I get back on my feet. I quicken my pace, eager for the exploration to continue. As I keep marching through the woods I notice how I do little things to my body to keep me there, in reality. I feel my tongue smooth across my teeth and my thumb caressing my pinky. My fantasy I suppose but what might that fantasy be? I believe that I have everything that I need and want. I have my freedom, family and friends and a place to live and be happy. I guess my fantasy would be never ending happiness. I would say that the majority of my time here, I'm bursting with joy but every now and again I get lonely. I realize I had sat down on a grassy patch in the woods while thinking about my fantasy. I let my body fall back into the ground and I feel the grass tickling every surface of my bare body and I smile. There are no laws of the forest or any boundaries that you mustn't pass. Complete freedom. My eyelids closed and after a while I could feel sleep coming to take me. I was ready to sleep, I was tired from all my wandering and contemplation of life. I thought I was just about to finally doze off when I heard a large snap from a ways behind me and I jumped up off of the ground and turned in the direction of the surprising noise. In the distance I could see a figure resembling my size and frame. The figure started moving towards me at a lethargic pace. I could assume it was a he from the way he presented himself and his haircut. It beautiful, it was two different colors, black and an yellow on the side, framing his masculine facial structure, which is stunning. Soon enough, he was a close enough to me that he could see all of me and I could see all of him. I saw his face turn red as his pretty eyes scanned my exposed body. I saw his eyes linger before he tore them away and reached for a piece of metal the seemingly held an over layer of… Skin?, together. He took whatever it was off and handed it to me. I held it in my hand I realized it was not skin, it reminded me of something my brothers friend used to wear. I did nothing with the thing and stayed silent, what was I expected to do with the man's thing?

“Er…” The man finally made a sound.

I assume he noticed I had no idea what to do with It so he stepped even closer to me and took it from me again. He draped it around my shoulders and closed up the front of it so it shielded itself around me. I felt warm immediately and looked down seeing that this... cloak of sorts, went almost to me knees and I thought about how far it went down to the man who's slightly shorter than me. The man stepped back from me and looked me in the eyes and held out his hand. I didn't move. 

“Hi there, I'm Frank. Nice to meet ya.” He murmured though rosy lips. 

I stand there wondering still, what the fuck the man trying to achieve by holding out an empty hand. He dropped his hand and scanned my face for expression. 

“Hello Frank”, I say. 

The man named Frank seems surprised by my words. Maybe he had not expected me to speak. He says nothing more but he smiles at me. It's a friendly smile and makes me happy enough to grin back at the stranger who just gave me his cloak. I sit down on the forest floor without breaking my gaze on Frank. He mimics me, also sitting down. We sit across from eachother and I look across his face. He looks young, his skin glows and his eyes shine. He looks overjoyed but he's containing himself. He reaches his arm over towards my head, where my antler resides. I must have flinched subconsciously because he retracted his arm as fast as he had extended it. 

“No wait, that's okay” I tell him.

I want to learn more about this Frank man. I believe him to be a human, and humans hardly ever come into the forest. Sometimes I see them hiking around but they never linger. But Frank is different, he is staying here and seems to be as interested in him as I am with him. I lean into his touch as he uses his hand to feel the antler. The sensation of someone else's touch feels odd. My skin tingles and I grin at him again. 

“Do you… Would you mind if I took your picture?” He asked. 

I shrug and stand up and shove my hands into pockets of the cloak. I do not know what a picture is but I'm not threatened by Frank so it must be okay. Frank reaches into the bag that had been slung around his back and pulls out a small box with writing and bumps on it. 

“What is that?” I ask him. 

Frank seems confused at my question but answers anyway, “This is a camera, it captures images, so you can see them forever.” 

“Camera” I whisper, this is a new word to me. 

He holds his camera up to his eye and in a few moments, flashes of intense light streak across my face. I blink very quickly, the light had surprised me. Frank lets the camera fall to his side. 

“Thank you, when I develop these I’ll show you I suppose. I mean, if I can find you again.”

I blink a few more times before I answer him. I do not know what developing a picture is either but I believe that it's safe to assume that it's his act of saving his picture. 

“You are welcome, Frank. You will always be welcome in my forest, you just have to find me. I'm always out and about by never in one specific place. Every visit must be a journey. And on the topic of journey, Frank, how did you find yourself here?” 

Frank's eyebrows raised, impressed with my response I assume. 

“I'm a photographer, or I want to be one I suppose, a photographer is a person that takes pictures their whole life”, he adds, “right now I'm looking for pictures of nature for my current portfolio and I was looking around in the forest for inspiration and material and I was taking pictures of the water down that way.” He gestured in the direction of the river. “I was about to head back for it’ll be late soon,” he checks the watch on his left wrist, “but I saw you and I wanted to see who else was here in the forest.”

I nod throughout his short story and shove my hands deeper into his cloak, loving the newfound warmth that it's provided me. 

“But speaking of how I was going to leave about 48 minutes ago I honestly should be going. I have enjoyed meeting you though. And you can keep the hoodie, stay warm and uh, concealed.” Frank continues. 

“Yes, farewell Frank, I hope I can see you again soon. Thank you for the cloak.” I say, stepping towards him and holding out my hand like he had earlier. 

Frank takes my hand and shakes it up and down softly as he laughs, “its called a hoodie, like a jacket but cooler. Goodbye, have a good night” he says. 

Frank turns to leave without another word and I stay in place, watching him walk away. Suddenly he turns around before he's almost out of my line of vision and yells, “HEY WAIT, WHAT DO YOU GO BY, WHAT’S YOUR NAME?”

I yell back at him, “MY NAME IS GERARD!”


End file.
